Roter Mond
by Wenya
Summary: Ein kurzes nächtliches Missverständnis, bei dem Harry mal wieder versucht zu beweisen, dass Snape der Böse ist.
1. Das Trio

Disclaimer:  
Snape, Harry, Hermine und Ron sowie diverse andere Figuren und Orte gehören JKR und nicht mir. Ich leihe sie nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alles andere, was nicht in den Potter-Büchern steht, ist mein geistiges Eigentum.

**Roter Mond**

**Kapitel 1**

**~ Das Trio ~**

Der Junge stand an einem Fenstersims und starrte auf einen Zettel, offensichtlich eine Karte. Einen sich bewegenden Punkt hatte er dabei besonders im Auge. Er war sicher, dass heute etwas passieren würde. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt. Plötzlich änderte der Punkt die Richtung und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Langsam trat der Junge einen Schritt zurück, bis er die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte und löschte sein Licht. Schon hörte er Schritte auf dem Steinboden und ein Mann erschien im Flur. In seiner dunklen Kleidung kam er zügig immer näher und ging dann doch an ihm vorbei, denn er konnte ihn nicht sehen.

Der Mann und damit der Punkt verschwanden hinter der nächsten Ecke im folgenden Korridor. Aufgeregt faltete der Junge seine Karte zusammen, ging in die andere Richtung den Gang entlang und öffnete schließlich leise eine Tür, nachdem er seinen Umhang ausgezogen hatte. Dort fand er seine zwei Freunde, die gelangweilt an einem Tisch saßen. „Was ist denn los?", wollte das Mädchen von ihm wissen. „Er ist gerade hier gewesen, er hat etwas vor, ich bin ganz sicher." „Wer hat etwas vor?", wollte der rothaarige Junge wissen. Seine Nachbarin verdrehte nur die Augen und überging die Frage. „Meinst du wirklich? Wo ist er denn hingegangen?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge entfaltete noch einmal die Karte und betrachtete sie kurz. „In den fünften Stock in die Nähe des Vertrauensschülerbads. Lasst uns hinterher gehen, wenn wir leise sind, wird er nichts bemerken. Da ist in jedem Fall etwas seltsam, diese eine neue Frau sieht er immer so finster an." Das Mädchen seufzte. „Gut, aber nur weil du sonst ewig weiter nerven würdest."

Zu dritt unter den Umhang gedrängt folgten sie dem sich bewegenden Punkt auf der Karte und hatten ihn erstaunlich schnell fast eingeholt, vielleicht waren sie einen kürzeren Weg gegangen. Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür, dahinter schien es laut Karte in eine Art Wohnung zu gehen. Ohne zu fragen und lauter als vermutlich geplant, öffnete der Rothaarige die Tür und nach einem kurzen Schreck betraten sie das dunkle Zimmer. Niemand war dort, doch eine Tür auf der rechten Seite war nur angelehnt. Der Besitzer der Karte glitt unter dem Umhang hervor, bevor seine Freundin ihn davon abhalten konnte. Gerade als er durch den Türspalt sehen wollte, kam der Schrei einer Frau aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer. Erschrocken erleuchtete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Zauberstab und stieß die Tür auf. Mit einigen Schritten waren auch seine beiden Freunde bei ihm. Er hatte Recht gehabt: Die Frau im Bett war blutüberströmt und der Mann in der dunklen Kleidung stand neben ihr, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand und die andere voller Blut.


	2. Der Tränkemeister

**Kapitel 2**

**~ Der Tränkemeister ~**

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts saß an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm das letzte Pergament mit einer Hausaufgabe in die Hand. Der Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn seufzen, es war schon mitten in der Nacht. Eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes vorgehabt an diesem Abend. Nun ja, mal wieder hatte die Korrektur der Hausarbeiten länger als geplant gedauert. Nun aber hatte er nur noch ein Pergament vor sich und vielleicht würde er dann doch noch gehen.

Einige Minuten später war er auf dem Weg durch die Flure der Schule. Er bemerkte nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dennoch machte er im fünften Stock einen kleinen Umweg auf seinem weiteren Weg. Hier versteckte sich nachts gerne mal der eine oder andere Schüler und das musste man schließlich unterbinden. Doch dieses Mal war alles wie es sein sollte, so dass er ein paar Minuten später vor der Tür stand, die sein Ziel darstellte. Mit geübtem Griff nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und öffnete mit einem ungesprochenen Zauber das Schloss. Sich leise bewegend betrat er den dunklen dahinter liegenden Raum und schloss die Tür. Langsam ging er durch das Zimmer, hinüber zu der Tür auf der rechten Seite. So geräuscharm wie möglich öffnete er diese und lehnte sie hinter sich an. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett. Der Anblick ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln, da war doch etwas nicht in Ordnung. Mit einigen Schritten ging er um das Bett herum und beugte sich über die darin liegende Frau. Vorsichtig berührte er sie zunächst an der Wange und dann am Hals. Zu seinem Erschrecken war das dunkle auf ihrer Haut tatsächlich Blut. Doch da nur der Mond das Zimmer spärlich erleuchtete, konnte er nicht sofort erkennen was passiert war. Er griff nach der befleckten Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht, bevor er die Frau jedoch ansprechen konnte, schrak diese aus dem Schlaf und schrie auf. Nur einen Augenblick später flog die Tür auf und hell erleuchtet standen drei Gestalten im Türrahmen. Erschrocken von beiden Ereignissen richtete Snape sich auf und erkannte dann auch die Eindringlinge: Weasley, Granger und natürlich Potter.


	3. Die Unbekannte

**Kapitel 3**

**~ Die Unbekannte ~**

Miss Lewis sah seufzend auf die Uhr und klappte dann ihr Buch zu, um es auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel zu legen. Langsam setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und trank einen Schluck Tee. In Anbetracht der Uhrzeit, würde sie sich wohl doch nicht mehr über Besuch freuen dürfen, aber vermutlich hatte dieser einfach wieder viel zu tun gehabt.

Sie konnte daher auch genauso gut ins Bett gehen. So stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen und zu waschen. In der Hoffnung es könnte vielleicht doch noch an der Tür klopfen, ließ sie sich viel Zeit und konnte die leichte Enttäuschung nicht vermeiden, als dies letztendlich doch nicht der Fall war.

Schließlich im Bett schlief sie schnell ein. Vielleicht lag es am Vollmond, bei dem sie immer besonders gut schlafen konnte oder einfach an dem langen Tag, den sie hinter sich hatte. Es waren allerdings merkwürdige Träume, die sie verfolgten. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl zu ertrinken, nur um dann plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren, die sie aufschrecken ließ. Noch mehr erschreckte sie allerdings die Tatsache, dass tatsächlich jemand neben ihrem Bett stand, so dass sie einen Aufschrei nicht vermeiden konnte. Gleich darauf wurde der Raum hell erleuchtet und drei Schüler standen in der Tür. Nun erkannte sie aber auch den Mann neben ihrem Bett und es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie sich so reagiert hatte. Das Blut an seinen Händen erschrak sie zunächst erneut, doch dann entdeckte sie die rote Färbung auf ihrem Schlafanzug und die eigenen verschmierten Händen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie ratlos in den Raum. „Geht es dir gut?", wollte Severus Snape als Gegenfrage wissen. „Ich denke schon", begann sie zögerlich. „Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig." Sie fasste sich ins Gesicht und die verkrustete Nase und der metallische Geschmack in ihrem Mund, ließen langsam Klarheit in dieses Rätsel gelangen. „Ich hatte wohl Nasenbluten", sagte sie leise und sah dann die Schüler an, die noch immer in der Tür standen. Anscheinend etwas beruhigt, tat Snape es ihr gleich, allerdings mit einem sehr viel finstereren Ausdruck. „Ihr wartet draußen", fauchte er die drei Gryffindors an. Nach kurzem Zögern, vor allem von Potter, folgten diese auch seiner Aufforderung und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Amber sah Severus an, der, nachdem er kurz durchgeatmet hatte, sich zu ihr setzte. „Was war das denn hier bitte?", wollte sie wissen. „Vermutlich hat Potter wieder eine seiner Verschwörungstheorien ausgepackt. Aber darum kümmere ich mich später, ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du etwas?" Amber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde nur kurz aufstehen und mir etwas anderes anziehen. So schlimm war es noch nie. Tut mir Leid, dass du das ansehen musstest." Snape schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Ich hab am Anfang nur gedacht….." Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch sein Blick spiegelte noch seine Besorgnis wider. Während sie sich langsam aus der Decke schälte, versuchte Amber ihn anzulächeln. „Komm, geh und kümmere dich um deine Schüler, während ich hier versuche wieder sauber zu werden." Langsam und zögerlich erhob Snape sich und folgte ihrer Aufforderung erst, nachdem er sicher war, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Immerhin war sie definitiv wichtiger als diese drei Pappnasen, die nachts mal wieder nicht in ihrem Bett bleiben konnten.


End file.
